


乱

by SississiS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Relationships: David Bowie/Sakamoto Ryuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	乱

简直做梦一般。

坂本龙一被压在酒吧后巷，动脉静脉甚至毛细血管里令他腿软的禁忌快感和酒精一起奔涌：未刷漆的红砖表面粗糙，劣质香水与石楠花的味道谈不上美妙；手腕被掐住不允逃离，腰腹被搂住不许走神；身后正在大操特操的人亲吻他脖颈的一小块皮肤，毫不体贴地留下深豆沙色吻痕；后穴咕啾欢叫，喉间溢出呻吟；意识沦陷，身体背弃理性遵从本能迎合抽送，小穴吸附肉棒更紧，忠实地传达滚烫充实的官能；沾染情欲、迷惘还略带屈辱的泪大概糊花了眼线，汗水顺肩胛骨滑下一滴。

身后抽插持续力度快感未减，他晕晕乎乎想着，不应该这样。

后巷路灯一向黯淡，他流连美人腰身的双手正好为所欲为，金发美人慵懒微哑的喘息撩拨他兴奋不已。她弯腰和他接吻，灵活的舌头卷了烟草气味闯进口腔扫动。被这个法式热吻搞得飘飘然的空当，美人一粒一粒解他衬衫扣子舔咬他喉结乳尖，问内射行不行。

金发间淡淡的躁动香气让人意乱情迷，他任由美人摆布，乖巧地答应着好。

开始一切正常，进展顺利：美人软软跪下拉开他的裤链，他则背靠红墙点一支烟，缓缓呼出青雾，闭目享受技巧高超的揉撸和吮吸深喉；她的指尖仿佛有媚药，所到之处无不欲火烧灼——柱身、囊袋、大腿、会阴……甚至、甚至现在也正吞吐欲望的后穴。

……然后、然后怎么了？食髓知味的肠道绞缠每一条肌肉留住肉棒，他无暇思考，只得投降于突然袭来的空虚和后穴蚁啮般的酥麻折磨，顺从低哑的声音用敬语请求将自己送往地狱——那里是美人的故乡吗？他迷迷糊糊猜测——可是蓝绿眼睛那样迷人，酒吧绿色霓虹灯与之相比好像遇上祖母绿和蓝钻石的塑料宝石一般廉价造作，况且它们还镶有灿烂豪华的黄金纹饰——分明一位纯洁的天使，应他祈祷降临俗世，共浴暧昧的春夜熏风。

绵绵呻吟塞满口腔，戴戒指的手揉弄拍打软软屁股，他沉沦更深无法自拔。

灼热的肉棒顶着敏感点却不继续，美人掐掐他腰示意他自己动。坂本龙一闭着眼睛胡乱扭摆，生理性泪水漫过上挑眼尾又被美人舌尖点去。他故意收紧小穴，以同样的方式反击不可一世的美人。

美人显然被激怒了，坂本龙一瞬间后悔自己不自量力挑战神权：敏感点被狠狠研磨，难以言喻的快感海啸席卷下体，每一根神经都在高唱情欲和撒旦的赞美诗；他双膝一软瘫在美人怀抱还是云端天国中都无所谓了，承受一波一波无限涌来的高潮。

虚无缥缈的迷人快感似曾相识，唇齿不受控制地呻吟，极度愉悦的浪潮拍打回忆之海，破碎的浪花逐渐组合：美人的手指裹了冰冰的液体钻入后穴，他慌了神哭叫着走开又把自己往下送；最后自己在美人有力的指尖化成一滩春水，睁开眼神涣散的双目意犹未尽舔嘴角，下拉卷到大腿中部的内裤完全展露白嫩的肌肤……情欲暗流怂恿坂本龙一打开双腿索求，他误以为天降神谕懵懵懂懂照办无误。

美人颇为熟练地为他清理，还叫了计程车送他回家。

浑身酸软无力的坂本龙一来不及问美人的名字，只记得波斯猫般的蓝绿异瞳泛起微笑。


End file.
